One Morning
by Faramir's Tumbleweed
Summary: One morning, Faramir tries to wake his brother up.


**Summary: **One morning, Faramir tries to wake his brother up.

**A/N: **The reason I write fanfiction is because it saves the trees. (So you're thinkin': _Treehugger_). Or maybe because it keeps me sane (And you're thinkin': _Freak_). Or maybe because them little voices in my head are telling me to (And you're thinkin': _Oh great. I'm reading the musings of a treehugging freaky schizophrenic. And she can't even spell the last word right!_). Anyway, first shot at humor. Co-written with my cousin. All curses came from her, not me.

I'm sorry I accidently deleted _Rain_! I'll try to find it (I have it saved somwhere) and repost it.

* * *

Boromir felt himself being wrenched from sleep. From the deep slumber of Cloud 9 where the girl in the bitty Speedo swimming costume was kissing him. How come dreams were always interrupted at the best parts? Damn the Valar for implying it in the Way of the World. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Way of the World (set by the Valar on the First Year of the First Age of Middle-earth)_

_1) All characters (unless stated) belong to J. R. R. Tolkien_

_2) No background music is provided for fanfiction._

_3) Tolkien is always right._

_4) If Tolkien is wrong, please refer to #3. _

_**5) Dreams shall always be interrupted at the climax**_

_6) If the author of a fanfiction story is wrong, the reader shall forgive the author and inform him/her of the Real Way._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Wake up," came the voice. It sounded funny. It was familiar yet it sounded so distant Boromir wondered if it came from the Celestial Beings Above (meaning the Elijah Wood and Miranda Otto posters on the ceiling above his bed).

And then it came: the painful _whomp! _into his side. Boromir cried out in pain and screamed: "Damn! Damn! Damn! Can you let me sleep in peace!" He opened his eyes and saw the hazy kind of vision that you see when you first get out of bed.

"Get up," said the voice again. Boromir rubbed his eyes and saw Faramir standing infront of him. He was frowning. Faramir was still wearing his PJs. "Get up," said Faramir. "You had better get up or Dad is gonna run in here and chase us out for rehersals."

Boromir's mind was still hazy. "What rehersals?"

Faramir rolled his eyes and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "You know..." Faramir said in that kind of voice when he explained things to his brother. "That thing that Dad signed us up for. That story thing which some halfling-looking guy is doing." Boromir still looked kind of blur. Faramir chewed his lip. "You know. The one he wants us to act out so he can record it on this black box and send the tale of us to a million people out there."

It made no sense. The fanfiction readers out there all scratched their heads and got ready to flip to _real _humor when the next response from Boromir came:

"Hunh?"

Faramir kicked his brother again. "Bloody Valar, Boromir. Get up."

"Nope," Boromir said and hugged his pillow. He buried his nose into the white sheets and smelt drool and... was that melted Snickers?

Faramir went out for a minute and returned with a gir--I mean, elf.

"You wake him, Legolas," Boromir heard Faramir say.

"Why me?" Legolas whined. He looked at his feet which were a contrast to the glittery pink flip-flops that he wore. "I just got my nails done. And what do you want me to do, anyway?"

"I dunno. Some hocus-pocus thing that you might have learned from Elrond or something."

Legolas thought for a minute and then said, "Oh well. Might as well give it a shot." He frowned in concentration and said, "Abracadabra! Peanut butter and jelly sandwich!"

Boromir got up at the last syllable of sandwich.

"Is it time for breakfast?" Boromir asked. Faramir and Legolas looked at each other and nodded. Boromir grinned. "Well what are waiting for? We don't want to let breakfast get cold." He sprang surprisingly nimbly from his bed and went out the door.

Legolas whistled.

"Well," said the elf. "That worked."

The two remaining males walked out and began another day on the set of Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings...

**A/N: **You hate it... you hate it... just review...


End file.
